Natasha Smirnova
Born under the rule of two lavishly wealthy aristocrats, Natasha spent her youth away from home. Emotionally discarded at birth, Natasha not only failed to give her father the one thing he sought, a male heir to his legacy, but also stole his darling Yelena away from him forever after complications during birth. Ivan Smirnova, now reduced to a mere shell of what he once was, gained a bitter resentment for his daughter, and slowly over the years this resentment grew. She was reminded constantly of what she had done to him, and yet all this did to her was confuse her further. She hadn’t asked to be born, she didn’t choose to kill her mother, and she certainly did not deserve this hatred from her own father. Throughout her childhood and adolescence Natasha was emotionally abused beyond reason. The persistent grudge given by her father dug deeper into her skin every day. She was blamed for all of his failings as an easy escape for himself. His carousing habits fell from opulent debauchery with his peers, to pitiful bouts of draining neat bottles of vodka alone in his study. Many bottles were broken in inebriated rage. The walls, floors, and furniture all became targets of his stupor, but never Natasha. He made sure not to harm her, so she could never blame him for anything he did to her physically. There would be no proof. As the years dragged on, Natasha and her father eventually became more distant both emotionally and physically, and on the dawn of her 18th birthday, her father spoke to her directly for the first time in months. He told her to pack her things and leave, and that she was not welcome back ever again. He had done all that was required of him, and that was all she was going to get. That evening as she left the manor for the last time she did not turn back, she did not smile, and she did not say goodbye, because this would not be the last time she would see her father, she made that a promise. Natasha took to the streets most nights just to feel alive, and yet even when surrounded by danger, she felt nothing but emptiness. She began mixing with rougher crowds on the streets just to have a sense of belonging. She was naturally gorgeous, seductive, and the ripe age of 18. She was practically irresistible to anyone she wanted attention from, and around this time was her first foray into a street gang. Natasha climbed the ranks of the gang very quickly, becoming known immediately by friends and foes alike as someone not to mess nor mingle with. Over the next few years Natasha had coined the alias Pistolette, due to her elegant yet ruthless displays of dispatching higher ups of rival gangs. A true femme fatale. One fateful night, after just recently celebrating her 22nd birthday in style, Natasha left for what she didn’t know was her last mission with the Russian Eagles. Her task was to take out one of the most dangerous men in Murmansk, known only as The Alpha Pistol. She had heard stories of this man and was immediately curious on whether she was good enough for the job. Upon tracking him down to a run down area of the city Natasha was met with resistance by a man named Ricardo Miguel, who she quickly realised was The Alpha Pistol’s bodyguard. Upon hearing the commotion from below, The Alpha Pistol stepped out of his office to greet the intruder, and welcomed her into his office to talk. He introduced himself as Mikhail Romanov. Natasha was immediately smitten for the man on sight. She knew what she must do, she’d done this tens of times before, but this time felt so different. Mikhail was immediately at ease back in the chair behind his desk, swirling musky scotch in a thick glass in his palm. His mere presence sent chills down her spine, she had never met a man that emanated such confidence. No one knows exactly what the two conversed about that night, but all that Ricardo had spoke of was many spilt drinks and a broken desk in the morning. As night turned to dawn Natasha wore The Pistol Squad’s name proudly, alongside her new king. She would become his loyal Temptress, and her first target was the Russian Eagles, followed closely by her father.Category:Characters